


Just Us

by Chandlerscornnuts



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Chandlamara will come later on, F/F, dukesaw slow burn, more characters later on, mostly Duke centered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 09:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13855179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chandlerscornnuts/pseuds/Chandlerscornnuts
Summary: Heathers Zombie Apocalypse AU. Follow Heather Duke as she makes her way through a terrible outbreak, fights zombies, makes friends, and finds love.





	Just Us

When Heather Duke was younger, she dreamed of living in a big castle with a handsome prince, and a stable full of horses for her to ride. She wanted to be the most beautiful princess there ever was, to have loyal subjects to look out upon from her balcony. She dreamed of a world that was bright and beautiful, that saw no dark days. Everyone was kind and cared for one another, no one stole or lied or cheated. Her mother would read her stories like this before bed, and perhaps that's why she dreamed like this, every night and every day. Her father, however, was not keen on the idea of this fantasy world she'd created. He'd told her fairytales don't exist, that she needed to grow up and see the world for what it was. 

Her father was right. 

The world she lived in was no fairytale, but a wasteland. A wasteland of a world that had been falling apart since the beginning. Humanity had been put to the ultimate test, and failed miserably. The only thing left of humanity was the remains of its people, scattered across the floor and walking the streets lost and alone. Dead, yet alive in some strange turn of events. They weren't human, just what was left of those who used to be. 

The outbreak hadn't started in one place specifically, there was a small outbreak everywhere. Even in little old Sherwood, Ohio. It started with a man, Conner Jenkins if she remembered correctly. He'd been harassing some kids on the street is what the report said, when officers arrived he'd went wild. Growling like an animal they said, even bit one of the officers. 

It only got worse from there on out. More people began to get infected. It was all over the news, a new outbreak of disease, no one was sure of what it was exactly. Just that it turned people into animalistic monsters. It wasn't long before containing the infected wasn't enough. Nothing was. In a matter of minutes it seemed, the whole world had gone to shit. Everyone was either a part of the infected, or running from them. 

Running never lasted long though, they'd get you eventually. They always did. Heather learned it was better to just stick to herself, ride it out alone. She'd been alone in this for so long she forgot what being around people was like. Real people, not these things that walked amongst her. She'd learned how to steer clear of them, how to kill them when needed. 

Heather Duke was alone amongst the living dead. 

But she wouldn't be for long.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk if this was any good, so leave a kudos or a comment if you want to see more.


End file.
